This invention is a device for dispensing sheet material sequentially from a primary roll and a reserve roll. Such devices are used in public restrooms for dispensing paper toweling from a roll.
As shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,930,664 to Liebisch, 3,228,387 to Craven, 3,917,191 to Graham et al, 4,010,909 to Bastian, and 4,378,912 to Perrin et al, such devices comprise a cabinet having an opening through which the sheet material is dispensed, means for supporting the primary and reserve rolls, feed means including a pair of rolls forming a niP through which the sheet material passes, and means for introducing sheet material from the reserve roll into the nip responsive to depletion of primary roll sheet material. This invention provides improved means for introducing sheet material into the nip responsive to depletion of primary roll sheet material.